Arruíname la Vida
by Rainboow Pain
Summary: El amor iba y venía, tocaba y cerraba puertas. Como un fantasma se presentaba dejando a muchos ciegos y a otros dándoles el don de la duda. Así era él, un fantasma entre cientos y ella un alma que había entrado al cuerpo equivocado sin embargo ambos se vieron y sólo eso basto para dejar impregnado el olor de amor…


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter NO nos pertenece, ustedes ya saben de quien es la franquicia.**

* * *

**A**rruíname **L**a **V**ida**…**

Caminaba apuradísima por los pasillos, con una gran pila de papeles que debía de revisar en cuestión de segundos. Sus oídos se llenaban del diario murmullo de miles y miles de magos, los gritos y quejas de mujeres que pedían algo a los oficinistas malhumorados y sin tolerancia. La gente se empujaba, gritaba y no respetaba al que tuviera enfrente si este tardaba en caminar o no agarraba el ritmo de todos los demás. Nadie se detenía como _cometas a punto de colisionar_, no importaba _que planeta_ se pusiera en su camino debían cumplir su objetivo.

A Hermione nunca le habían gustado los tacones, eran excesivos, incomodos y muy altos. No podía corres ni mucho menos saltar sin lastimarse un tobillo, solía ser torpe pues siempre había usado zapatillas deportivas pero la presentación que tenía para su trabajo exigía un traje femenino negro de oficinista, aburrido y muy trillado. Tenía los ojos bien puestos en el frente, como toda la gente la miraba con aversión por ir del lado contrario del trafico humano, tenía mucho cuidado. Procuraba no tropezar, no empujar, esquivar y ser ágil. En sus oídos resonaban insultos y comentarios machistas asía su persona, poca importancia les daba pues en media hora se iría a casa donde Ron ya le debía de estar esperando para comer juntos y después pasar aunque fueran unos cuantos minutos platicando…

―_¡Muévase!― _

Severus caminaba con cierta tranquilidad por los pasillos del Ministerio, queriendo desafiar a la multitud que ya lo odiaba. Dejaba una estela de aroma a tierra, polvo y hierbabuena que suponía debía marear a los no acostumbrados. Con las manos en los bolsillos, y un poco encorvado caminaba esperando a que alguien lo insultara y le diera un puñetazo en el rostro, quería que pasara de verdad lo ansiaba. Todos le miraban con profundo odio, para después de que sus pequeños cerebros analizaran quien era su mirada se tornara abrumadora para sus ojos. Se quejaba, mental y oralmente. De todo y todos, como vestían, como le hablaban y como lo miraban. Un tormento personal que suponía era su Karma, que a cada acción que había hecho así como todos, aquella fuerza divina vio lo que le convenía.

Era la hora pico, y suponía que todos volvían a sus hogares de ahí que todos se contuvieran a golpearlo o empujarlo. Era quizás al único que respetaban allí, no le insultaban, no le empujaban y retiraban miradas. Era castroso, miro su reloj de muñeca y continuó caminando apenas y llegaría a tiempo para que la empleada designada del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica le diera instrucciones de que hacer. Sintió un empujón y con una sonrisa amarga pensó que algún cabeza de chorlito por fin se disponía a hacer lo que todos se reprimían sin embargo escucho un grito ahogado, una voz fina y femenina suponía que era una chica la que se le venía encima y sin más al no haber intentado sostenerse y al haber quitado toda fuerza sobre sus piernas él también calló de sentón en el suelo recién encerado del segundo piso, aminorándole la caída de una forma incomoda a la mujer.

_―Par de tontos…―_

Snape quiso reír observando al pequeño duende caminar a paso pingüinesco por el lugar, alejándose junto al mar de gente que de pronto había desaparecido. Unos cuantos rezagados los observaron sin detenerse a recoger los múltiples papeles regados por el piso o preguntar por el bienestar de ambos o al menos el de la chica…

― ¡Por Merlín, cuanto lo siento no era…!― A Hermione se le atoro la voz, sintiendo un nudo ya muy familiar en la garganta.

Una sensación de calor invadió la boca del estomago del moreno, perdiéndose en un vació que iba de aquellos ojos color caramelo y la piel tostada que adornaba todo su cuerpo. Aparto la vista sintiéndose mareado de repente, un tronido de parte de su cuello le hizo gemir en voz baja no pasando por alto por los ojos de aquella muchacha. Hermione esta embobada, arrodillada entre las piernas del que alguna vez fue uno de sus mejores profesores en Hogwarts, no le miraba, no le gritaba y no le insultaba. Sólo le apartaba la mirada. Se sentía gracioso, una serie de emociones y un calor casi inapagable…

―La ayudare a recoger sus papeles, Granger…―El hombre flexiono las piernas a su alrededor, observando las huesudas rodillas a través del pantalón negro. Se aliso la falda y al igual que él comenzó a recoger de una en una las hojas volviendo a la realidad.

* * *

**N/A: E**s un poco tarde, y nos esforzamos mucho en hacer esto. Son solo 7 capítulos, de los cuales solo nos faltan 3 por hacer y retocar. Pronto subiremos la serie completa, es absurda pero vamos yo sé que tu sabes que el amor a veces pasa así…

* * *

**Rainbow & Pain**


End file.
